This invention relates generally to improved flushing and cooling systems for the shaft seals of pumps. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved flushing and cooling system for shaft seals and pumps wherein the system is located entirely within the pump housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,882 issued Dec. 28, 1976, to Robert M. Purton, illustrates a flushing and cooling system for shaft seals and represents one approach that has been taken in an effort to reduce or eliminate the necessity for heat exchangers, valves, piping, etc. on the exterior of the pump housing, that are necessary to circulate the fluid being pumped to the seals to cool and flush the seals.
An object of this invention is to provide an effective flushing and cooling system for the seals of the pumps.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved flushing and cooling system for shaft seals and pumps that eliminates the necessity for external piping.